shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyūga Natsumi
Hyūga Natsumi 'Background' ''Events'' - ''History'' It started long ago before she was even born, her family was chosen to have their first daughter be a jinchuriki host. Her mother and father had born five sons until one late night under a blue moon thier first daughter was born. The family tried to hide her from the inevitable, but failed only because their village was raided three days later and both of her parents were killed. What had become of her siblings you may wonder, but no one really knew. The Hyuuga clan took the young child in and placed her along a small alter, she would be the host for the Yonbi Jinchuriki; the four tailed beast. Golden prods were forced into the childs head to help maintain the beast with in her body. Along each golden prod there laid five strands that dangled down, and when her head moved it let out a soft vibrating hum. The sound itself would sooth the beast with in her body. Natsumi grew up knowing of the horrors that her family had faced, knowing she had brothers, but not whom they were. It would be part of her own journey to figure that out. She was kept far away from many to keep her secret. She was told as a young girl that she had to stay away from strangers as they would want to steal her byakugan, but they did not tell her of the bijuu that had been laying dormant in her body for years. When natsumi had turned ten, something stirred with in her own blood, her own chakra seemed to be more than she could handle on her own.The oldest of the Hyuuga clan walked up to young Natsumi and gently placed his right hand on top of her head and nodded to her. Softly he spoke, "young child do you not see it odd that you have such ornate objects coming out of your head?" Natsumi shook her head no, a soft tingling over her body as the balls clanked together. The old man spoke again letting out a soft chuckle at her response. The wrinkles along his face showed his age, his eyes violet and veiny as he smiled down to her. "Child, you have something very important in you, and if you do not learn to control it then many of us could be in great danger." "What do you mean?" young Natsumi asked, her eyes looking up to his gentle face. The old man sighed heavily as his hand patted on top of her head again to kneel before her. "Do you recall the stories that have been told to you about the bijuus?" He took a deep breath in while closing his eyes, upon opening them he brought Natsumi's right ear up to his lips and whispered to her "They are real child, and you have the four tails locked away in your body." Her eyes widened to their fullest, her mouth dropped open. There she stood with a single tear that fell from her left eye, the tear tracing down the curves of her cheak until it rested along her chin. Only one tear would be shed, and with that she stood tall and placed her own left hand along the old mans wrist as she pushed away. "I am not scared, nor should any of you be, for I will make my family proud, and my brothers before me." The old man chuckled and reached out to grab her small hand to take her to the others. She would keep the secret for as she was told to do so. With great power comes great responsability, and after all her family died keeping her secret. 'Traits' Traits Trait Name: A-Rank Prerequisites: B-Rank Effect: Gains the S-rank classification, increasing movements and hand seals per movement. TP: 100